Voyage of the Broken
by LynxMalfoy
Summary: In fifth year, a new student comes to Hogwarts. Little does Harry know, that they share more than their love for quiditch. And who is the girl Draco has been seeing in his dreams. Elizabeth has more secrets than anyone else. DARK. You've been warned!


_**A/N: Hi this is my first Harry potter fan fiction so bear with me as I work out the kinks.**_

_**Note: All Characters and recognised settings belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine.**_

_**29th September 2012**_

_****Updated Author's Note: Okay so I was going through my stories the other day and I saw this one and thought that maybe I should update it or re-do it. So I've re written parts of this and fixed any spelling mistakes I could find. **_

_**I would also like to tell anyone who might like to know that this story is up for a collaboration if anyone would like to partner with me.**_

_**So without further adieu, the new Voyage of the Broken.**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

"You leave my children alone!" The woman cried, placing herself in front of the sleeping infants.

"Stand aside you silly woman." The man hissed, raising his wand.

The woman did not back down and her green eyes bore into the mans own red ones till the moment he uttered the curse that would end her life. She crumpled to the ground, her eyes staring with an empty gaze up at the ceiling.

The babies awoke and looked around for their mother, one of them letting out a small cry. They saw her lying motionless on the floor and one of the babies reached out a hand as if to touch her one last time. The other gazed up at the snake like man, wondering what he had done to their mother.

The man advanced upon them, his red eyes glinting maliciously. He slowly raised his wand, not feeling an inch of remorse for what he was about to do to two defenseless children. The babies stared up at him from their bed as he said the spell.

_Avada Kedavra!_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

The man ran through the forest, his black cloak trailing after him like giant wings, making not a single noise against the leaf strewn ground. He ran gracefully, jumping over fallen logs and trees. The small bundle in his arms did not stir, despite his fast pace.

A wolf ran across his path. This did not hinder the man who simply muttered a curse and after a brief flash of green light the wolf lay dead on the forest floor. Minutes pass until the man slows down outside a small cottage. He slowly walks to the door and raps the brass knocker three times.

"Password?" a rasping voice asks. The man looks over his shoulder, his black hair falling like a curtain around his face. The man checked if he has been followed. Seeing no one he turns back.

"Hope" he murmurs, knowing he will be heard. The door swings open, and the man sees a house elf standing in a clean tea towel with a gold and red crest.

"Come in" he rasps. The man steps inside, glancing around the small sitting room. There is a roaring fire in the hearth and a woman sits in front of it, a cup clasped in her dainty hands.

"Severus" she whispers, standing up,placing her cup on the table and coming over. She looks at him expectantly. He shakes his head. The woman turns her gaze to the floor, silent tears flowing from her eyes.

"I couldn't get him, but I got her." He whispers walking to the woman and lifting her chin up. He opened the bundle and the woman's face lit up. A gurgle escaped from the bundle and the a tiny tinkling laugh. The covers fell from the small face and the green eyes of the raven haired baby stared into the hazel eyes of the woman.

"She's gorgeous." The woman breathed cradling the little baby to her chest. The man placed a loving kiss to the woman's forehead and from that instance they were a family.

_**9 YEARS LATER**_

The woman gave a feeble cough and pulled herself up on the pillow. A young girl stood at then end of the bed watching her mother struggle. The doctor that stood beside the bed came forward and helped the woman sit up on the pillows.

He retreated to stand silently by the bed to watch the exchange between the mother and daughter. Unbeknownst to the rest of the room, a man stood in the deepest shadows and watched every passing moment between them.

"Elizabeth..." She whispered gesturing for the young girl to come forward. The girl slowly walked up to beside the woman and grasped her hand tightly. Tears streamed down the little girls face as her mother suffered a coughing fit and she couldn't do anything to help her.

"I don't have much more time." She whispered, stroking the young girl's face tenderly. "Give me your hand." The little girl held out her hand to her mother. The woman placed a small wrapped box into the girl's hand and curled her fingers around it. The woman kissed the girl on the cheek and laid her head back onto the pillow.

"I love you, Elizabeth, never forget that. I love you more than life itself." She whispered as she smiled serenely, before closing her eyes and letting out a shuddering breath. The tears fell harder down the young girl's face as she kissed her mother on the forhead before turning away as the doctor moved to lay the woman down in bed.

"I love you too, mother." She whispered as she fled the room.

_**6 MONTHS LATER**_

"Why do I have to stay with Aunt Rista, Father?" The young girl asked as her father led her down the driveway towards the bleak grey house that stood like an imposing shadow over them.

"Because you do." The man simply replied. His face was gaunt and pale and his black hair hung around his face like a curtain, hiding most of his features. His black eyes were filled with such sadness and heartache that they almost seemed to peer into your soul.

The man knocked on the door.

"Come in" a nasal voice said from the hallway. The man opened the door and gave the little girl to the waiting nanny. He bobbed down next to the girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. She moved away from his hands and looked down to the ground again.

"Elizabeth, No matter what happens remember I love you." The little girl looked up and nodded, tears flowing silently down her face as she stared into his dark eyes that were rimmed with deep bruise like shadows.

The man stood up quickly and left. The thick oak door slamming shut on the girls tear streaked face. From there the little girl broke down, her sorrow filled sobs echoeing around the bleak, heartless house.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**_So what do you think? Read and Reveiw! (:_ **


End file.
